


A new point of view

by Fawkespryde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: A fic where Buck gets to top?, Body Swap AU, M/M, More often than you think, Powerbottom bed, Subspace, really just an excuse for smut, unofficial content for the body swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “Man, if that crazy homeless guy near the campus tells me to ‘go fuck myself’ I can now tell him ‘no thanks, I already did that.”Bed sputtered out and gave Buck an incredulous look. He smacked him lightly with the back of his hand but his action was rewarded with more laughter and a kiss to his brow. “I can’t fucking believe you. Cracking jokes at a time like this.”





	A new point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesebeanmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesebeanmilk/gifts).

> I do not own this au. Nor is this any sort of official depiction of the body swap au. THis is just an excise for me to write some powerbottom bed for Cj.
> 
> If your interested in this au and want to learn more, I highly recommend you check out cheesebeanmilk.tumblr.com. She is the one who is the criminal mastermind behind the whole thing.
> 
> Tell her she's awesome for me :)

Bed crossed his arms over his chest and rose a brow at Buck. One foot tapped on the carpet as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to his brow, shaking his head. “Yeah no..”

“And why not?” Buck pouted, looking up at the other man wearing his face. He had never seen himself with his eyebrows quirked in such a manner. He looked uncharacteristically serious with his arms across his chest. “A change would be good.”

“No, I just..” Bed squinted and pinched his brow, looking away with a nervous twitch. He glanced around the bedroom and double checking to make sure they were alone, he dropped all subtle pretense. A long drawn out sigh fell from his lips and he glanced back to see Buck staring at him intently. At the ‘go on’ gesture he received, he shook his head. “No. I’m not getting into it. Even if Zyke isn’t here. He could still walk in at any given moment.”

Buck got in front of him and used the height he now had as Bed to back the other into a nearby wall. It was the only space not covered in posters or shelves and he used that to his advantage, crowding into his space. Once he had the blond against the wall, he pressed a hand to both his shoulders to keep him there. “But why not? You still haven’t given me an answer.”

“It’s nothing.” Bed trailed off with reddening cheeks. His hands were starting to shake in anticipation and genuine restlessness. He refused to meet Buck’s eyes, not liking how easily he could be overpowered by the other. Or at least that was what he told himself. His body was quietly disagreeing though and he wanted to curse at how needy he was feeling. “Please, let’s just… not do it right now.”

“If not now, then when?” Buck groaned loudly while throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling. He continued to exhale in a dramatic gesture that looked strange since it was Bed’s body following those motions and not his own. Even the sound of his voice was so much different. It was like a weak mockery of Bed’s, more higher pitched and exasperated. 

“When things get settled and we’re both in our own bodies-” His words were interrupted by another frustrated grumble and he closed his eyes to calm himself. Getting mad at Buck was not going to make the warmth building up inside of him go away.

“Oh my god, come on! We have no idea when that will be and it’s already awkward enough that I jerked myself off as you. Once. So what’s one more level of awkward?” Buck laughed as he said that. The way he spoke so casual about it made it obvious that he had probably done so more times than he had admitted to.

Bed stared up at himself with a long look. He took in the dilated eyes and the strands of hair not brushed back as per usual. Buck had him looking like a wild child with pink lips parted to let out needy pants. He was almost tempted to fix the buttons that weren’t done up and brush his untamed hair back when what he said hit him. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at Buck in an accusative gesture. “Wait, you’ve been touching yourself WHILE in my body?!”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do? You’ve been brushing me off for almost a week now.” Buck batted his hand away and blew that strand of hair out of his eyes with an irritated expression and exhale before meeting Bed’s glare again. “And what is with that by the way? Did I do something wrong or what?”

“No!” Bed managed to squeak out in some semblance of Buck’s tone before he exhaled to try and compose himself. He pressed his palms together to try and calm the shaking and made a pointing gesture with the two of them. “Ok, ok.. So I maaaay have been taking lessons on the side.”

“Lessons? For what?” Buck had taken a step away while he was talking but turned to face him at those words. His hands raised up in front of him and grabbed at the air like he was trying to grasp the concept of what he was saying.

Bed grumbled under his breath and glared holes into the ground, quietly begging for it to rear up and swallow him now. He was rather embarrassed now that his absence around Buck had been obvious. Here he thought he had been rather subtle about the whole thing. Even going so far as to taking those lessons off campus. “F-For musical theory and..”

“You could have just asked me.” The reasoning clicked in Buck’s head slowly and his eyes lit up as he realized something. That was the reason he had suddenly gotten better with memorizing sheets of music and playing chords. How sneaky of him. He grinned at Bed and let out a laugh. “You do know I’m majoring in music.”

“Yes, which is why I was taking lessons on the side.” At Buck’s confused quirk of the brow, he pinched his brow to try and calm himself down. His cheeks were red and he took a few breaths to calm himself. It was so hard to focus on things for a long period of time. It was like he was a stranger in his body. While that was true, seeing as how he was in Buck’s body, he still wished that he had better control over what his limbs wanted to do. His hands wanted to pick at scabs and grab at things while his feets wanted to run. Bed clenched his fists one more time to get his nerves under control. “I didn’t want to put more weight on your shoulders. You’ve already got your hands full with the classes I’m taking and my studies.”

“And the debate club, which, thanks for not telling me about that till I got dragged off to the podium.” Buck crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. He was smiling despite himself and tapped his lips thoughtfully. “So, you’ve been taking piano lessons so-?”

“I was trying very hard to make sure that no one found out about the switch. Not to mention…” He mumbled that last part and Buck rose a brow at him.

“What was that?” Buck leaned in to hear what he was saying and beamed at the frustrated expression he got in return. Bed was staring at him with burning ears and a nervous tremble to his hands.

Bed huffed and looked up to barely meet his gaze. His face burned bright red, lower lip caught between his teeth. He chewed thoughtfully for a second before letting the words burst out, unable to hold them in anymore. “I just didn’t want to embarass you.”

“Bed…” Buck’s brows furrowed in worry. He extended a hand up to rest on his friend’s shoulder. He could feel the tremble under his skin and knew all too well how he was feeling. He had been in Bed’s body for a bit now and it felt so strange to not have those tremors anymore. All his life he had always felt antsy, like his mind was moving at a different pace than his body. But swapping places with Bed was like swapping an ocean for an indoor pool. Less ripples and waves to have to fight against.

“Don’t ‘Bed’ me. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me how popular you were in that class. I walked in and everyone wanted me to play for them and- and I froze..” Bed stumbled over his words and looked down at his hands in frustration. He was starting to shake badly. It always got worse the more excited he got. His voice would get higher pitched and words would come out almost too fast for him to pull back once they were in the open air. “I actually fucking froze. I am in the debate society for crying out loud. I’ve spoken in front of hundreds of people but this was.. It was nerve wracking.”

He looked up as pale hands enclosed around his and they were lifted up slowly. Bed didn’t just feel but heard the small exhale fall from his lips as Buck kissed his hands. His face burned hot at that gesture and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He trembled and watched him with watery eyes. Buck made him feel so loved at times likes these.

“You did that.. For me?”

Bed gave him a look like that was the most ridiculous question in the world. He chuckled nervously and nodded, a shaky smile on his lips. “Of course I did. I would do anything for you Buck.”

“Anything…”

The two of them stayed there for a long moment that trailed off in mutually comfortable silence. They stared at each other lovingly before Buck broke it with a chuckle and a devious grin. Bed, realizing what he was going to say, steeled his nerves and tried to ignore the throbbing growing more insistent. 

“Would you bottom for me?” Buck asked with a hopeful lilt to his tone.

His voice sounded scarily like his and Bed had to swallow away the little yelp on his tongue. He had forgotten how good of an actor Buck was and in his body, replicating his tone was easier than ever before. He shook that thought out of his head and glared at Buck who was still smiling hopefully. “No.”

Buck threw his hands up immediately and let out a sigh of exasperation. He paced around the room and was staring at the ceiling like it had personally wronged him in some way. “Why not?! Seriously, it’s not fair. You top all the time.”

“Look, it’s just-” He trailed off while trying to find the words to explain the situation. His words escaped him and he took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. He needed to find some mutual ground for the other student to understand. “I mean, look, you’ve jerked yourself off as me.”

Buck sputtered out nervous noises and glanced around as if expecting Zyke to walk in at any given moment. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had so. Not having on lock on their dorms really sucked. “Hey, okay.. I’m starting to regret telling you that now.”

“Wasn’t it weird though?” Bed urged on, nodding his head in a gesture for him to carry on. 

“”N-No..” Buck let a breath flow between his lips and waved his hand like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

Bed pointed at him again with narrow eyes. He stood his ground, unwilling to budge his stance even as Buck approached him again. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not. Listen, I won’t lie. When I first… started, I thought ‘what if we switch back like right now?’ and I panicked.” Buck backed up at his words and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His entire face was shaded a red hue in shock. “I was going over all the possibilities and I thought ‘man, this is going to be hard to explain to Bed what I’m doing if we end up swapping back’. But at the same time, I really wanted, no, I needed to work out a little frustration.”

Bed made a weak noise as the visual entered his head. It was far from the first time he had done something like that in his own bed but this whole situation changed so many things. To think, Buck had been laid out nervously contemplating whether to fap or not in case they switched back. The whole thing was ridiculous, to say the least. Bed couldn’t contain the snicker even from behind his palm.

“Don’t laugh!” Buck pointed at him accusingly and that display was even more humorous because he was currently in his body and he looked like a character from that defense lawyer game that Criken had played once or twice during break. “Listen here you! I was nervous at first but I quickly got over it.”

Bed tilted his head with his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He looked up at Buck and took in his flustered appearance as walked across the room and sat down on the bed. “Sorry, it’s just really hard to believe that you did that in my body.”

“You don’t believe me? I’ll show you.” Buck sat there and grinned up at his friend shamelessly. He spread his legs to get into a more comfortable position and angled his hips forward to put what he was doing on display. He sat on the bed like he knew what he was doing. Like he had done this several times in the past.

“That’s not necessary.” He stuttered out but a hand was raised to silence his squeaking plead. Bed panicked and his eyes darted around. Where the fuck was Buck getting all this confidence from??

Buck waggled his finger at him and tsk’d almost as if he was reprimanding him. He was grinning like a cat that got the cream and licked his lips slowly. It was a sensual display and a shiver went down Bed’s spine at the sight of himself, no, Buck, looking up at him with half lidded eyes and pink cheeks. 

He saw that pale hand trailing down the front of his shirt to stop at his belt and he made a weak noise at the sight of how hard Buck was already. Bed's throat bobbed heavily to swallow the lump that had formed. Words failed him in that moment. He didn't know what to say at the display being put on before him.

“Yeah, I remember.. I was like this and..” Buck leaned back a bit further and tugged the leather belt from the metal clasp. It loosened around his waist and the button and zipper on his jeans followed suit quickly afterwards. He let out a little chuckle and scuttled backwards on the bed slowly, shimmying his hips so the material slowly inched downwards. His eyes looked up at Bed through thick lashes and he licked his lips again, biting them for good measure. “Then I found that little something something you hid inside your other pillowcase.”

Bed flushed and his jaw dropped as he realized what Buck had found. He pressed off the wall and slowly started to approach him, his body on autopilot as he moved to defend his honour. “You mean- There’s no way.. I-”

Buck reached above his head and his hands blindly searched around until he found what he was looking for. After a moment he produced a half bottle of lube and waved it in front of his face with a little ‘tada!’. He snickered at the nervous stammering coming from his friend. “Imagine my surprise when I found it. Heh, You got that crazy expensive ‘tingling sensation’ stuff too.”

Bed almost let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank goodness he had only found the lube. He didn't need Buck finding his ‘toys’ just yet. “Look, I don’t invest in a lot of things but-”

His words were cut off again by a long drawn out moan and he swallowed heavily at the sight of his ‘body’, squirming and trembling in need before him. Buck was lounged across his bed now with one hand down the front of his pants and the other popping the cap off the lube. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his name fell from those pink lips.

“Oh Bed~” Buck moaned, hips stuttering with each stroke. He squeezed plenty of the clear liquid onto his cock and his body arched up till he was resting his weight on his heels. Shaky breaths tumbled out the faster he picked up speed. The wet noise of the movement got louder as he worked over himself “O-oh.. this stuff is amazing.. B-Bed.”

Bed swallowed heavily and approached faster. His pupils were dilated and his hands palms over the blanket to find a handhold so he could crawl over Buck’s body. He positioned himself till he was parallel with the quaking form on his bed. "Buck.." He whispered barely able to focus on anything but the warm body beneath him, pleading up at him with teary eyes. Bed bit his lower lip and his palm joined Buck’s. He gave him a little stroke and a warm coil of pleasure went up his spin at the noise he received.

“Yes please.. Touch me.”

He watched his body roll up into his touch and batted Buck’s hand away so he could really get a grip on him. His silent order was obeyed and he worked over his slick cock with long leisurely strokes. The sight of Buck panting and unable to keep himself from squirming was really doing something to his nerves. His pants were far too tight as the need was building inside him. Bed tried swallowing it back but it was getting harder to ignore, especially when he felt a socked foot stroke between his legs. He glared up at Buck with flared cheeks. “Stop that.” He panted. His hips stuttered at that brush against his jeans and he saw Buck’s grin coil into a devious one.

“Make me.. Or better yet-” Buck reached up and hooked a finger into the collar of Bed’s shirt. He pulled him down but instead of leading him into a kiss, he brought his lips to his ears. The skin there was bright red and he brushed a strand of curly hair to the side so he could whisper against the shell of his ear. “You could just let me top you.”

A full bodied tremble ran through Bed’s body and his hands stilled, still lightly grasping his cock but no longer stroking. He let out a hot exhale and looked up with watery brown eyes. “Fuck, you’re really not going to let this drop a-are you?” His hips were already stuttering at the thought of it and it was getting harder to try and deny him.

“Depends. Why are you so opposed to me fucking you?”

“It’s not that. It’s just, you’re in my body right now.” Bed squeaked out, feeling the other wandering hand grab his ass. He squirmed and leaned up into that warm palm as it groped him shamelessly “G-God it’ll be so weird… looking up and seeing my face while you fuck me.”

Buck cackled at that and nuzzled against his neck. His grin was wide and victorious despite the fact that the other hadn’t agreed yet. Though he knew his friend well enough to know when he was close to cracking. Bed always had a soft spot for letting him have his way. “If by weird you mean ‘totally hot’.” At Bed’s embarrassed expression, he cupped his cheeks and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Babe, please. I never get to do this. I want to make this one time special. We could never have a chance to do something like this again. Just think, tomorrow we could be right back in our own bodies. An opportunity missed.”

Bed swallowed again and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew he was right. This was something new and exciting, why would he turns something like this down? He might just end up liking it. Besides the situation with them being in each others bodies, Bed had always had that little desire that gnawed at the back of his mind. He always wondered what it would be like to just… let someone else have control for once. Would it really be all that bad just to give the reins over? Just once? He trembled down into Buck’s touch and allowed himself to embrace that need inside him. 

When his eyes opened again, they were still filled with anxiousness but they also looked more determined than ever before. Bed chewed his lower lip but at Buck’s patient and loving expression, he smiled back and slowly nodded. “Ok.. but, take it slow.” He barely got those words put when he was tugged into a kiss that left him breathless and clinging to Buck’s shirt. 

His hands loosened on Buck’s cock as he was coaxed to straddle his waist. Once pressed against him, an arm wrapped around his waist to brace him against his waist. There was a shift in position as Buck rolled them over till Bed was on his back and he was above him. He panted once he was sprawled out across the sheet and he snuck a peek through curly bangs to see himself looking down at him with a grin.

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” Bed mumbled. A hot flash of arousal shot through him as he thought more about it and his fingers trembled at his sides. He extended them above him, looking for the pillows that he knew were around somewhere. Once he found them, he tucked one under his head.

Buck giggled against his cheek, kissing the warm skin there. Amusement danced in his gaze at the sight of Bed trying to calm himself down. “Why can’t you? I bottom all the time.”

“No, I mean..” He face palmed and squeaked out a high pitched noise as Buck sucked along his neck. His mouth hung open and small needy noises tumbled from his lips. “I’m literally looking up and I see me.”

“You’re still hung up on that? Imagine how I feel?” Buck laughed low as he found something amusing and lifted Bed’s hips so he could more easily remove his pants. Once they were down to his ankles, he squatted on his heels so he had more room to work. His lips curled into a grin as Bed watched him with one arm now resting over his brow. “Man, if that crazy homeless guy near the campus tells me to ‘go fuck myself’ I can now tell him ‘no thanks, I already did that.”

Bed sputtered out and gave Buck an incredulous look. He smacked him lightly with the back of his hand but his action was rewarded with more laughter and a kiss to his brow. “I can’t fucking believe you. Cracking jokes at a time like this.” He huffed and tried to appear more unimpressed but it was hard to do when Buck was finding all those right spots across his neck that had his toes curling. Each button on his shirt was undone slowly till the material was parted to expose his bare chest.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Buck mockingly schooled his features into a frown. “I forgot sex is very serious business and I’m not supposed to find any joy in the fact that I get to top you for once! Booyah!” His voice had gotten progressively more excited as he spoke until he was cheering out, much to the chagrin of the man beneath him.

“I am dating a fucking nerd!” Bed mourned dramatically. He lowered his forearm from his brow till it covered his eyes. He continued to wail like a widow at a funeral. “What have I gotten myself into and whatever shall I do?”

Buck cackled at that. “Jesus and you call me dramatic.” He managed to get Bed out of his pants despite all the squirming and had both thumbs hooked on either side of his boxers, just under the elastic band. He bit another mark into his shoulder and hummed at the noise he was rewarded with. His smirk turned into a bright grin at that, all teeth and devious energy. “Okay moaning myrtle, pass me the lube.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Bed laughed despite himself and gave Buck another playful whap as his underwear made that slow journey downwards. He glared at him and would have said more but the words died at the intense look he received. “What?”

Buck licked his lips nervously. “Nothing, it’s just..” He trailed off, his eyes going up and down Bed’s body. His hands had stilled over thighs as he took everything in. 

“Seriously… You’re just staring at me.” Bed felt self conscious all of a sudden and started to reach down and close his shirt back up when both wrists were caught. They were pulled away and pinned to the pillow on either side of his head. He looked up at Buck and worried his bottom lip. “What is-”

“God Bed, You look so fucking good right now.” Buck buried his head against his neck and inhaled deeply. His breath tickled over the warm skin and he watched with fascination as goosebumps gathered. He kissed along the curve of Bed’s throat and murmured praised as he journeyed along. “You’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Bed was squirming relentlessly at this point, unable to stay still at all. His body was so sensitive. Every kiss and touch was like fire on his nerves. It was so much and he had no idea how to form coherent words properly. He weakly curled his fingers under Buck’s unrelenting grip. “Oh god… Pl...lease..”

“That is so adorable.” Buck cooed down at his boyfriends needy whines. He let his wrists go in favour of taking ahold of his thighs. One hands curled over the curved muscle to keep it parted while the other took the lube offered to him in shaky hands. He kissed Bed in silent thanks and the bottle almost slipped from his grip from the liquid that had spilled on it. Buck fumbled but caught it with a little ‘tada!’ and grinned down at Bed who giggled at him. “You’re beautiful. Have I told you that lately.”

“Awfully narcissistic, aren’t you? You do know that I am in your body right now.” 

Buck’s eyes glimmered deviously and he sniggered kissing along Bed’s neck. “And I’m about to be in yours.. Again, that is.”

Bed flushed pink all the way down his shoulders and he shook his head to look away. He was pouting and squirming, the dark curls sticking to his sweat soaked brow. His eyes glistened in need and his hands made grabby motions towards Buck. “Shut up.. J-Just…”

“It’s true though.” Buck complimented with a final kiss to the top of his head. He poured a nice amount of lube on the tip of Bed’s cock and watched it slowly drizzle down like a glaze. His grin grew and he maintained his grip on his thighs to keep im from bucking up to wildly. The lube trailed down the length and gathered into a small pool between his legs. “Look at you. Fuck, I wish we had done this sooner.”

Buck swooped up some of the liquid and gently coaxed those soaked fingers between Bed’s thighs. Despite all the squirming, he managed to find his end goal and swept over his entrance gently. He teased over the sensitive nerves with a smooth massage and watched for any signs of discomfort on Bed’s face. “Bed?”

“Oh g-god..” Was the response he got from him and that brought a proud grin to his face. His chest puffed up knowing that he was the cause of Bed falling apart beneath him. Buck slide his middle digit along his entrance and with a deep breath, started to slowly coax it inwards. He was met with a little resistance but a kiss to that perfectly crooked throat had Bed easing up enough for him to curl that finger deeper. Buck knew he had found that spot at the full body shudder he got.

Bed’s lips trembled and his back curled till he was arched up like a bridge against Buck’s hand. A shaky moan tore from his throat and filled the room. His eyes that had been shut just moments ago, opened again in a panic from how loud he had been. He glanced around worried but the expression almost immediately melted away as the first finger was joined with another. “Oh Buck, is it..” He swallowed back a mewl and shut his eyes tightly. “Is it a-always this good?”

Those words were a boost to Buck’s ego and the fire inside him was stoked. “Oh yeah, baby. Just wait till I’m inside you. The stretch is like nothing else.” He whispered those words into Bed’s ear and the shiver he received had him pushing a third finger in. They were curling in easily, much easier than he had thought. He had worried that Bed would have felt uncomfortable and would want to stop but from the look on his face, he was taking everything in stride. “Bed I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so good baby.”

“Please I don’t think I can t-take anymore..” Bed indicated with a weak bow of his head towards his weeping cock. It was already leaking and he looked like he would come at any minute. He was desperately clawing at the sheets, hips trembling with each curling digit inside him. “I need you.”

“You sure you can take me?”

“Don’t you everytime?” Bed teased at him and started to laugh before his words died on his tongue. His thought process was disrupted as Buck pressed into him with one smooth rolling of his hips. He reached up, clawing at his shoulder and used that grip to pull him closer. Bed’s lower lip trembling into a needy pout and his head arched back to let out a whine. He hadn’t expected Buck to take him up on that offer so quickly. He had assumed the other would take the bait and bicker with him a bit more.

“Alright, not so cheeky anymore. Are you?” Buck growled, his voice dipping into that tone that was reserved for when he was playing roles on the stage. He felt another shudder go through Bed and he started a slow rocking motion, moving deeper with each thrust. His hands were already moving to curl those trembling legs around his waist. Bed interlocked them at the ankle behind him and he took that as a good sign to carry on.

Bed was in heaven and all he could do was nod, feeling that warm expanding deep inside him. What had been a small blossom of pleasure had grown into a wave of ecstasy that hit him every time Buck filled him. He clung to his shoulders and buried his head into the crook of his neck, sobbing for it and receiving everything he asked for and more. Like someone attending a church sermon, he laid praises against the flushed skin there with damp lips. 

“So good..” He whispered like a mantra, getting closer to that high the longer the seconds melted into minutes. His hips rolled and crashed against Buck’s like waves meeting head on. Their foreheads pressed together and the room filled with the noises of creaking bed springs and skin slapping skin. Both were drenched in sweat and panting, eyes half lidded and movements getting more sloppy.

Bed came with a cry of Buck’s name and made a mess across the two of them. His legs trembled and his lower lip was bloodied from biting it so hard. He could hardly see, his bangs sweat soaked and in his eyes. There was only a moment of reprise granted before there was a sudden shift and he was rolled over into a new position. A sense of vertigo hit him as suddenly the feeling of the mattress beneath him was gone. 

“Whu-” He could barely manage any sort of words as he was lifted and lowered back down. Pleasure wracked his nerves and it took far too long for him to realize that he was now sitting on Buck’s lap. Bed threw his head back and a wanton noise growled deep in his throat as he moved down against him. He felt the restraining material of his shirt sticking to himself and shrugged it off his shoulders, throwing it away as Buck picked up the pace. “OoooOoohhhhh…” 

Buck was panting just as heavily now and took in Bed’s form as he rode his lap so beautifully above him. Their movements were becoming desperate and he grinned, watching Bed bounce up and down. His hands on his hips guiding him closer to his end. Bed may have come earlier but he hadn’t and it was almost maddening how hard it was to get off now. “Oh Bed you’re so beautiful.” 

The control that Bed’s body had was amazing and Buck couldn’t believe it. He had never been able to last so long before. Usually he was the one squirming and begging for more. But now, he had a trembling body riding his cock so perfectly and he felt he could drive Bed to the edge several more times before even peaking once. Is this what it was like for Bed every time? He looked up to see the curly haired man crying tears of pleasure as he moved so desperately against him. He was so beautiful, head leaned back, tongue out and hands resting on his chest to balance himself as he moved. His cock was standing at attention and Buck watched him reach a hand down to wrap a hand around it.

“Buck…” Bed whined, tears running down his face the longer Buck slammed into him. It was getting harder to focus on anything but the need to get the other off. His hips rolled and gyrated to get more friction and he screamed his bliss to the high heavens as a hand threaded through his hair and pulled. It was rough and so perfect. He cared very little of being heard now. Bed needed to see the face that Buck would make once he came. He wanted Buck to give it to him. "Pleeeease!!"

“Yeah babe, I-I’m almost..” Buck panted and picking up his pace. For a second, he noted the marks forming on those pale hips and was almost worried about how rough he was being. Bed would definitely be covered in hand shaped marks for the next few days. He hoped that leaving those kind of bruises wouldn’t be a deal breaker for future role switching in the bedroom but from the expression on Bed’s face, he was loving every minute of his. It was almost lewd how out of it he looked with half lidded eyes and hand working over his cock in fast strokes. His warm body clenched around him and Buck slammed into him several more times before he felt that shakiness entering his limbs. “Just a bit more..” 

“Give…” Bed cried, grinning through his tears. He stared down through thick lashes and met Buck’s gaze before another thrust had him throwing his head back again. His throat bobbed and he came again. He panted heavily and his chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. Cum was leaking onto the fist he had wrapped around himself and he tentatively rose it to his mouth to give his fingers a lick. “G-give..”

Buck took in the sight of him licking his hand clean with a shaky breath. His nostrils flared and he moaned, watching that talented tongue dip between each finger to lap everything up. He couldn't refrain any longer and grabbed ahold of his face to kiss those lips. Buck tasted himself and copper on his tongue but he loved it. 

It was wet and sloppy, neither of them in the right mental state to try and look even remotely civilized as they made out. He pulled back only to groan a quiet ‘Fuck I love you’ before he was spilling into Bed’s body. The two of them came again, this time as one and made quite a mess of the blankets and sheets.

"Mmgmmmhh~♡" Bed conked out almost immediately and flopped forward onto Buck’s stomach. His eyes fell into a half lidded state as he pleasantly drifted into subspace. He was too tired to move and had to be helped up into a more comfortable position on to the bed. There were long strings of cum seeping from him the second he was lifted up and he mumbled about getting cleaned up but only after a year long nap. He lazily slapped a hand around until he found a corner of the soiled blanket and pulled it over the two of them. 

They didn’t move for the rest of the day, even as Zyke slammed the door open and ran into the dorm, cackling with another stolen potted plant in hand. He looked over at the bed, saw the state they were in, immediately realized what had happened and ran back out of the room. It all took place in a matter of seconds but it felt more like an eternity from how long Buck felt like he had been staring.

“Was that Zyke..” Bed managed to croak out, his voice sore. His head and limbs still felt heavy as he was still drifting in subspace. Thoughts were foggy and it was a nice change of pace from having so many running through his head all at the same time. He was like a purring cat curled up next to Buck like he was a heater.

Buck played with Bed’s curly locks, brushing fingers through them to slowly work out the tangles that had settled in. He hummed and looked down to see dark rounded eyes staring back innocently. They were so dilated like the time they baked edible brownies and laid around stoned out of their minds. “Yeah, he’s gone though..” 

“Good, I’d hate to kill him from ruining this high I’m on.” Bed drawled out lazily before humming. He was too blissed out to be doing anything else but lay around. He shifted to be closer to Buck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Buck smirked. “In your state? I’d love to see you try.”

Bed looked up at him with red rimmed eyes from the crying he had done earlier and pouted, his expression looking so much like one that Buck would pull, it was almost startling. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’d love to see you try walking straight after this..” Buck laughed again and pressed a kiss to those pouting lips.

***


End file.
